Christmas Morning Technically
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: All she wanted was the feel Christmas spirit again.


The Doctor was always hesitant when it came to Christmas...

Something always had to go wrong.

Always.

Always.

 _ **Always...**_

Either he'd regenerate into a angry Scotsman, or a weirdo with this ridiculously long scarf.

Maybe he shouldn't drink five cups of English Breakfast tea before bed anymore, those dreams were getting a bit weird, even for him.

But something about Christmases were alluring. The happiness that could be seen in every single human, every single one.

Except for one... She hated Christmas with a passion. And rightfully so, but one night she wishes she could remember the pleasantries of the season... And her wish came true.

-Lena's P.O.V.-

The shops were flooded again, as per usual with this fucking time of year. Why can't people just take advantage of the internet and shop online. Leaving me to my boring life in peace. Kids flooded the place, asking for toys and watching their parents crumble with every tug of their fingers. And their wallets. That's the one I liked. The moment when their parents hand over the cash like, 'Just take it and make this damn kid shut up.' Because that's exactly what it was, it was the one moment during Christmas people were actually as miserable as I am.

But, you don't really care about that do you?

"Lena! Come on! Some kid threw up in aisle nine! Hurry up!" My general manager shouted at me. Fuck that bitch. I sighed and grabbed the container of bleach and disinfectant anyways, walking down the aisles till I found the correct one. With the kid still vomiting I might add.

"Mummy, my tummy hurts!" He complained helplessly.

"I know darling, you shouldn't have eaten so many boiled sweets at Granddad's! He did warn you!" He's a kid, let him eat candy till he pukes. He's only going to do it once, might as well do it right. Poor thing won't touch boiled sweets for the rest of his life because of this, I hope he made it worth his while. Would be a damn shame otherwise.

"Hey, I'm here to, uh, clean up..." I attempted awkwardly. Fuck. Why can't I talk to people?

"Oh! We're so sorry miss! Thomas, tell the lady you're sorry for getting sick all over her nice clean floor." Clean... Ha.

"No, ma'am that won't be necessary. I remember when I was a kid and ate one too many sweets during the holidays. It's a part of growing up. You'll be lucky to catch him in the same room as them for the next couple of years." She smiled at me and laughed softly.

"Thank you, sorry again." She offered, but I shook my head.

"No need to be sorry, feel better there kiddo!" Thomas looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Thank you miss. Sorry for the floor." I walked over and patted his head gently.

I have a soft spot for kids, okay? When was it a crime to have a maternal instinct?

"I won't loose an ounce of sleep over it, you shouldn't either." They smiled at me again and walked out of the aisle.

The only reason I got a job in a kid's store is because of the kids. Although I got a sick pleasure of the parents being as miserable as me, I also loved how innocent the kids are, and how much sheer joy they get out of coming into stores like this. Especially during the holidays. I guess it makes them that much more bearable...

I set to work on the sick and found myself thinking back to old memories of the holiday season with my parents. With... him...

The thoughts were quickly erased when I looked down to see a pair of boots situated right in front of my face.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked, looking up at the man in front of me. He had some weird get up on, tell you that much. Who the hell wears tweed anymore? Especially with that dumb bow-tie?

"Ah, yes. Well no, in a few minutes you'll be able to help me." He stated, like he was in a rush to get the information across.

"Right, why don't you wait in the corner and I'll help you in a moment." I watched as his boots walked over to the designated corner and halt, setting him in the chair I had pointed to.

Okay, so was he just going to watch me clean up puke or...?

Finally, after some heavy bleaching and scrubbing, the vomit was gone and the aisle smelt of chemicals. 'Tis the season and all.

I walked over to the gentleman in the tweed and looked him from head to toe.

He was hot, I'll give him that. I bet his jaw-line could cut titanium. Shit... Heat pooled between my thighs just looking at this guy. Holy fuck, calm down. Lena, calm yourself.

"What can I help you with today sir?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Well, have you seen a little ginger girl running through the store? I'm her guardian and I haven't done the best job of that I'm afraid. She always runs off on me though, never my fault really. Although I guess I could hold onto her a bit tighter if need be but-" I held my hand up for him to stop. My ears were about to fall off with the ambush of unnecessary information I was handed.

"Is she wearing a dark blue cap and red rain boots?" His eyes flickered with recognition as he nodded his head up and down frantically.

"You've seen her then?!" I let a soft smile run over my features as I looked at him. The genuine relief that was expressed on his face was nice to see as I pointed in the direction of the new Roman section.

"Last I saw her, she was playing with some Roman toys with a little girl with crazy curls." He smiled bright and shook my hand.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, and who might you be?" He asked, looking at me a little closer than before.

"I'm Lena, here to help you with anything you need toy related. And other things too I guess." His smile grew as he looked into my eyes.

"Lena, that's a nice name. You should definitely keep it." I pretended to mule it over.

"You know I might just keep it now that you mention it." A laugh rang out of his chest that seemed to leak sunshine and things of that nature. This man was incredible, and my panties were throughly soaked from my damned imagination at the moment...

Him leaning me over my desk in the back, taking that stupid bowtie and wrapping it around my wrists so I can't move... Then plowing into me so hard that I arch my back while he rubs my pus-

"Lena? Hello? Lena? Earth to Lena?" I snapped out of my vulgar thoughts to look at the Doctor again.

"Sorry, faded out there for a bit." He nodded and restarted.

"I was asking you for your number." I blushed. This God wanted my number? I felt unworthy.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, let me go get a piece of paper-"

"Doctor! Doctor doctor doctor!" A Scottish accent hit my ears, while a little ginger girl ran past me and into the Doctor's arms. Where I so desperately wanted to be.

"There you are Amelia! I was wondering where you'd gotten to!" The look of adoration on his face was clear as day. This girl had this man whipped like no other. And she knew it.

"I was playing Romans with Melody! Isn't that such a pretty name?! Melody! I want to name my daughter that one day!" He smiled and kissed her head.

"And so you shall," He then turned his attention back to me. "Uh, phone number, yes?" His hopeful glance was enough to make me shudder in anticipation. I nodded quickly and ran to the clerk station to write it down. Combing my fingers through my hair a few times, then flipping my hair upside down to add a bit of volume I walked back to where the two were standing.

"Here you go." I said, handing it over to him.

"Thank you. I'll call you." He said, smiling at me.

"I look forward to it." The Doctor sent me a cheeky little wink and walked out of the door with his little red headed companion.

If I get to fuck that man, then the holidays can't be that bad after all.

Okay, maybe drinking half a bottle of Vodka and four cans of ginger soda wasn't the best idea, but laying in my bed masturbating to the Doctor was...

He would walk through my door and shove me down onto the couch, kissing me with a hunger and a passion I've never known before... He'd rip my shirt open, kissing the flesh of my breasts hungrily and dominantly.

'You're such a beautiful whore... Look at these tits, they're absolutely gorgeous, fuck...' God, I needed to fuck someone... Soon.

My core throbbed in time to my heart beat as I came for the third time that night, just thinking about the Doctor alone... If only I still had that damn boyfriend of mine. He was a dick, but he used his dick in amazing ways... Holy fuck...

One of the many reasons I hate Christmas...

Him.

He screwed me over big time on this holiday.

I remember it like it was yesterday... Although, it kinda was, yesterday a few years ago...

-December 25, 2011-

The morning light was bright on my skin, signaling me to wake up to start another day.

My back was warm, pressed against my boyfriend of three years, Louis.

He was such a kind soul, always ready to help people, especially me around the holidays. He knows my aversion to them, but he manages to get me in the Christmas spirit anyways.

"Leeeeeeeennnnnaaaa. Wake up! Time for breakfast." He whined softly into my ear.

"Are you expecting me to make it?" I asked, laughing as I felt him nod quickly into my neck. "Well then, I don't think I have much choice. Come on, downstairs with you." Louis smiled brightly and kissed my head, jogging down the stairs quickly. I followed suit a few minutes later, dressed in my robe and ready to start on Louis' favorite Christmas peppermint pancakes.

I make them every year. Only today. Because if I didn't, Louis would eat himself sick of them I swear.

The batter was simple to make, but proving to be difficult with Louis constantly kissing my shoulders and rubbing my hips.

"Why does making pancakes have to take so long?" he complained.

"Because the longer they take, the better they taste!" I reasoned.

"Shush you!" I laughed and continued my batter making.

After about twenty minutes the batter and griddle were ready for pancake making.

I poured the batter onto the griddle in various Christmas designs, knowing it would make Louis insanely happy. And knowing he was happy, was good enough for me.

"Lou! Come on out here and get your pancakes." I heard his feet bolt into the kitchen and take the plate from my hand.

"You're the bestest girlfriend int he whole wide world, and I love you." I blushed at his statement and repeated the token of affection.

"I love you too, now go on an eat. The faster you do, the more time you'll have for presents." He jumped at the word and ran to the table setting up plates for the both of us.

"Eating competition!" He announced before plowing into his pancakes.

"No Lou! You'll make yourself sick! Take it easy on the peppermint pancakes baby." Louis gave me a frown, but complied with my demands.

"You're lucky I love you." I smirked.

"You're telling me." We laughed over ridiculous things and made silly Christmas jokes. Even doing some Christmas crackers so we could have the hats for when we opened presents.

After the dishes were done and put away we strolled lazily out to the kitchen and sat down on the floor next to the tree. Looking at the abundance of presents we had gotten each other.

"You go first, Lena. I want to see you smile." Just the comment alone made me smile, but I went for a box anyways to appease my playful buea. I grabbed one in a deep blue box while Louis was watching a few plays of the football match on. I opened it excitedly and found a beautiful set of lingerie sat in the box.

 _To Joanna, my love._

 _I hope to see you wear this on New Years._

 _~Love, Thomas..._

"Uh, Louis? Who are Thomas and Joanna?" I asked, completely lost for words. Louis' face drained of all color as he looked down at the package.

"I-I've no idea." What made my stomach sick was the fact that Louis was heading out of town for business during New Years.

"Who is Joanna?" I pressed. He sighed and looked at me.

"She's my girlfriend." My heart shattered and fell to the ground.

"What are you talking about?! I'm your girlfriend Lou! Have been for three years!" His eyes drifted downwards.

"I meet her a few months back, we got to chatting and we hooked up and it was amazing... So I kept her in my contacts in case something ever went down with you. And when we had our spat few weeks ago I sorta just asked her and she said yes..." My eyes filled with tears."

"So you've been cheating on me?" He gave a little shrug.

"The sex is fantastic."

-Present Day-

After that, I haven't been able to get any sort of joy out of Christmas day, or the Christmas season in general. I used to love it when I was a kid. All the cheesy songs about Santa coming to town and the reindeer.

Louis took those happy memories from me and threw them into the fucking Thames!

What I wouldn't give to feel the Christmas spirit again. Feel giddy when the music comes on the radio instead of pissed off because Louis and I would always sing the music as loud as we could.

To smile at the lights around the town, enjoy the open houses.

But all that died a long time ago.

But, Santa? If you are listening out there. Even though I'm twenty three and shouldn't be making wishes to you anymore... Can I make a request? Can I request you send me a sign that Christmas spirit is worth chasing anymore? That Christmas is a time to be happy instead of wallowing in self pity? Uh, that'd be great... Thanks...

God I'm fucking pathetic... Wishing to Santa Claus on Christmas Eve?

12:07 blinked in angry red lights.

I stand corrected, Christmas day.

Out of nowhere, my phone started ringing. I looked down to the caller I.D. and saw that the number was unknown. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Ah! Hello! Is this the beautiful lady from the toy-shop I met earlier? It's the Doctor!" He announced proudly.

"Oh, Doctor! Hello! What are you doing up so late?" He snorted.

"You mean up so early. I'm an early riser. Anyways, I dropped off Amy back in her own time stream- I mean, house. And I was wondering if you'd like to come 'round or if I can come over or uh... Sorry this all seems a bit forward doesn't it?" I laughed lightly at his sense of urgency.

"You can come around if you'd like. I've got no plans today." His line went silent for a moment.

"No plans on Christmas? Why ever not?" I sighed and looked down at my fingers.

"Not much for Christmas I guess. But, I'll text you my address. See you in a few?" I could almost feel the tweed under my fingertips.

"See you in a few." With that he hung up and I was left with a big question on my hands.

What to wear?

I waited patiently for the Doctor to arrive.

Which he did.

About ten minutes later. I had changed into a nice silky robe. Yeah I was going to seduce him, sue me.

The knock at my door made me leave my glorious glass of red wine alone for a moment while I walked to the entrance of my home.

"Hello, Doctor!" I smiled brightly, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes widened at my apparel but other than that stayed on my face.

"Hello, Lena! Might I come in please? It's bloody freezing out here. I laughed lightly and let him in.

"I can imagine." He took off his shoes and sat down by the fire I made.

"Thanks for answering my call, I was scared you gave me a fake number..." he answered adorably.

"You're welcome, I'd love to have your company tonight." He nodded and looked at the two glasses on the table.

"Care to pour me glass?" He asked.

"Not at all, it's pretty dry though." He nodded thoughtfully before taking the glass to his lips and instantly spitting it out.

"Well, that's awful." I laughed at his horrified face and set my glass down.

"Doctor, why don't you tell me why you're really here?" He gave me a devilish smile and set the glass down.

"You get right to the point don't you?"

"I try to, yes." The Doctor sighed and looked at me dead on.

"I've been thinking about taking you in every way imaginable since I left the toy-store." He said, leaving me shell shocked

"You're kidding me right? It's some sort of joke?" He shook his head and looked at me.

"No, no joke at all! I saw what you did for that kid who got sick in the aisle and you helped me find Amelia." I snorted

"She sorta found her way back to you." He nodded and looked at me some more.

"True enough, but fuck, I've been thinking about lying you on the floor and pushing you to the breaking point. Sorry if I seem a bit forward in all of this." I shook my head, desire clouding my thoughts.

"Not at all Doctor, because I've been thinking the exact same thing. I got off thinking about you. Three times in fact." His eyes widened.

"Three times? Fuck, tell me how wet you were..." he whispered. I got up off the couch and made my way over to him.

"I am positively dripping right now, Doctor." He groaned audibly and licked his lips.

"Well, don't worry. I'm the Doctor, and I can fix that problem." and with that, he took me by the neck and kissed me passionately. His lips were so soft and smooth, melding with my own perfectly.

"Oh, Doctor..." I moaned into his mouth. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. Allowing me to feel that sinfully delicious bulge in his trousers.

"Fuck, Lena... I'm going to make you feel so good you won't even remember your name." I whimpered at the thought of him inside me, making me his. Fucking me till I was cum dumb, ready for it all.

"Please..." I begged for it like the slut I was. i wanted it so bad, so fucking bad.

His tongue slithered it's way into my mouth, finding my own and swirling it around, exploring every inch of my mouth.

"This robe needs to go." I couldn't agree more as I dropped the robe and let him see me in my underwear. Deep purple lingerie set complete with garter belts and stockings. "Oh, fuck Lena. Were you planning on seducing me?" His brows raised in surprise.

"Yes, like I said, I got off to you three times. There was no way in hell I was going to let you out that door without fucking me." His smiled turned wicked again as he pulled me into his lap.

"God, I can feel your heat on my cock right now..." With this information I ground down against his hard-on, working him over for all he was worth.

"Oh Doctor, you feel so good on my pussy. Please, Doctor..." I begged, need him inside me now...

"Jesus you aren't going to be able to walk when you wake up, I hope you know that." I smirked.

"Don't make promises you can't keep big boy." His eyes rolled as he laid me down on the floor, boxing me in.

"I bet you aren't even wearing panties you naughty naughty girl..." He trailed off as his hand brushed against my dripping center.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise, wanting his fingers, his mouth, his cock. Oh God, anything to relieve the pressure built up in my lower abdomen.

"Tell me what you need and it's all yours..." He whispered temptingly into my ear.

"I need you, I need your cock inside me Doctor. Please." I mewled like a virgin.

"Perfect... Perfect." He whispered again, sucking my earlobe into his mouth, nibbling and biting on it.

My hands went to his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders while hooking my hands around his neck.

"I can't wait much longer, I need to be inside that perfectly dripping pussy of yours baby. Please, let me make you feel good." His begging tone was enough to make me come on my own. But he still needed that release, that rush of endorphins.

"Please, fuck me." I heard him unzip his fly and undo his belt.

"Are you sure?" Wow, come over here with the intentions of fucking me and then ask me if I'm sure I want to. Gentleman... I like it.

"Yes, please..." I pleaded.

I felt the familiar pressure at my entrance, then the slight sting of my walls being stretched to accommodate his girth and length pushing into me.

"Oh my fuck, you're huge..." I moaned into his neck and he leaned closer to me.

"Why thank you. You're incredibly tight, you're not a virgin are you?" I scoffed at the comment. I wasn't a whore, but I was far from being a virgin.

"No, I'm not. But you feel so good. Oh, God... Move please." I implored him. I didn't have to wait long before his luscious cock was stroking my walls slowly but deliberately. Pulling out and pushing back in with just the right amount of force to drive me wild.

"Shit, don't clench like that... I'll barely last if you keep doing that." He said hoarsely.

"I'm not clenching." I replied, making my point by clenching around him tightly.

"Oh fuck, don't stop. I'm gonna cum if you do that too much." I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Don't pull out, I want to feel it." he nodded and continued pushing me closer and closer to my finish. My desired release.

"I'm getting closer..." He warned me as I felt his pace pick up. Skin slapping sounds echoed my house as the Doctor pummeled my pussy hard and fast. Exactly what I need...

"Me too." I whimpered, barely able to form cohesive sentences at this point. He was fucking me dumb. I could feel my eyes beginning to roll back into my head due to the sheer ecstasy I was experiencing at the moment.

Suddenly, I felt a white hot heat explode inside me. Coaxing me to my finish.

"Oh fuck, I was really hoping to prolong that just a bit..." The Doctor stated, a bit embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? That was one of the best fucks I think I've ever experienced in my life..." I breathed, laying back as the Doctor peppered kisses over my chest and down my stomach.

"Merry Christmas then, Lena."

"Oh Doctor, we're just getting started.*


End file.
